Wolf:Assassin of Chaos
by fangirl01music
Summary: Percy gets cheated on by a immortal Annabeth, his mother,stepfather, and unborn little brother are killed, and to top it all off, nobody cares about him anymore. When he goes to Camp Jupiter, they won t let him in,saying he betrayed Rome. When Chaos finds him, he takes a job as his immortal assassin and takes the name Wolf. When he has to go back to the Greek World,what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Percy looked back at the woods of Camp Half-Blood, his second home for nearly 10 years, hard about to believe that he was about to leave. But there were too many bitter memories here, and, besides, he didn't belong here anyway…...he thought back to a year ago when all of this started.

AWESOME FLASHBACK!

The giant war had just ended, and now the seven-plus Nico- were in the throne room of Olympus, designed by Annabeth Chase, Percy`s Wise Girl, and daughter of Athena. Percy felt pride as he thought of her, she was smart, beautiful, and she had been through the worst of his life with him, and he was going to propose on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He felt confident that this was true love.

Zeus spoke up. "You all deserve to be immortal, do you accept?"

Jason looked at Piper, who nodded her head, stepped up, and said, "I accept immortality" a golden glow surrounded him, and he appeared all healed, and sat in front of his father. The same happened to Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Nico. When Annabeth stepped forward, Percy gave a her a lopsided grin, thinking that she wouldn't say yes. Since everyone thought that they would be given immortality, he had talked about it with her, and they agreed not to accept it.

When she opened her mouth, she said, "Yes, I accept immortality." and sat in front of her mother`s throne. Percy was shocked, they had agreed to refuse. Clearly she had changed her mind.

Before Zeus could even speak, Percy beat him to the punch. "I refuse full immortality, but will accept partial, as I would like to continue to see my mother and campers. Also, I would like for Calypso to be released from her island, and for Hades and Hestia to have thrones,not small ones, big ones, like yours. And I will watch you take Calypso from her island, since you so clearly forgot last time."

Zeus nodded, and a second later, Calypso appeared, and ran to , a silver glow appeared around Percy, and he appeared a second later all healed, but not as powerful as the rest of the new gods. He walked over to Annabeth, and intertwined their fingers.

When they got to Camp-Half-Blood, Annabeth left to go tell her siblings the news, and Percy left to go on the beach to relax.

Annabeth POV

When I left Percy, I bumped into a boy. "Sor-" the apology died on my lips when I saw him. He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, a nice build, and big lips. I shuddered, he was perfectly kissable. I wanted to walk right up to him and kiss him until we both die from lack of oxygen.

"Not, it`s fine, by the way, I`m Seth, son of Hermes." he said, smiling.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I said smiling back, "Hey, do you want to go walk in the woods, I know this great spot where we can see the whole camp."

He nodded, and together we walked in the woods. Once there, we talked, a lot, and I discovered that he was designing a house for when he`s a adult. We talked some more, and then I had to go.

We became best friends after that, and it was common to see us walk in to the woods carrying blueprints. It would be a whole six months until he kissed me. Then, it really began. I would hang out with him instead of Percy, and we would always kiss, nobody knew. One day, Percy came out of the Big House clenching a letter, with bloodshot eyes. I dismissed it, even when he came to see me, I would always shoo him away.

Percy POV

Once they became immortal, Annabeth began getting distant. On a summer day, he got a letter from Hades saying that my mother, stepfather, and unborn brother were killed by a monster that was thinking that he was there. He tried to tell Annabeth, but she would always shoo him away. Near the end of the year, he walked into the woods, thinking that he could clear my head. Instead, he saw Annabeth, his Wise Girl, the one he jumped into Tarturous for, kissing another guy. They were on the ground, and whispering 'I love you' to each other.

He was heartbroken, so he left the woods, then went to his cabin to pack. He wanted to die, so that he could be with my family again, and clearly Annabeth didn't need him anymore. But he waited for another reason, he felt like he needed to.

One day when he walked into the Dining Pavilion for lunch, he saw Annabeth and the other guy kiss in front of the whole camp. Percy saw Athena and Dad smirking, glad that he wasn't dating Annabeth anymore. What`s worse is that everyone was cheering them on. Percy quickly walked out, and saw Hestia tending to the flames. he sat beside her and cried. She pulled him close to her, so that he could cry on her shoulder.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Percy wailed.

"No, no you didn't Percy, she`s just…..I don't know what`s wrong with her, you are a wonderful boy. You are sweet, caring, and loyal. I don't know why she would do such a thing."

Soon he stopped crying, stood up, and thanked her. Everyday he came back to talk to her. She was becoming a second mother to him. Then one day, she had to go to Olympus, but never came back. Percy decided to leave, she was after all, the only reason he stayed.

Percy came back to his cabin, and grabbed the bag he had already packed, then sped out the door, and onto the hill. Everyone was going among their way, not thinking about him at all.

NOT SO AWESOME END OF FLASHBACK!

He sighed and left, walking down the hill, and on the way to Camp Jupiter, the home of the Roman demigods.


	2. Chapter 2

When he reached the camp, he saw two demigods guarding the entrance. "It`s me, Percy Jackson, I`ve come to talk to Reyna." he said panting, for he had ran almost the entire way, only stopping to sleep, drink, and eat.

"I`m sorry, you aren't allowed in, you betrayed Rome, we can't let you in." One of the guards said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Really, and here I thought that I could come here and be happy after Camp Half-Blood betrayed me. Apparently not, even you great romans won`t let a broken hero of Olympus in to your camp. Good day to you sirs" and with that, Percy walked away, gripping Riptide.

Percy was wandering the streets of San Francisco, wallowing in his pain when a women appeared in front of him. "Are you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

Me, being the dumb guy that I am, " Yeah, and who are you?"

She responded with a flourish, bowing a mock bow and smirking, "Well, demigod, I am Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, and the mother of all Primordials, and I want you to be my personal assassin."

"O-ok." I stuttered.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I want to fast forward 7,000 years, and I didn`t know how to extend this chapter, sorry!**


	3. Olympians meet Chaos

7,000 years later

A man in an expensive suit ran down the sidewalk. He kept on shooting glances behind him, an he looked terrified. A black shadow, barely noticeable, followed him. He reached a dead end, and turned around. The black shadow solidified behind him, taking the shape of a man in a black cloak with black combat boots, wings, and a snarl on his face. The man stepped away slowly, frightened of this man, this shadow.

"Ah, my target. You aren`t very hard to find you know, though this is my longest mission ever. Three days, normally I'd have my target in half a day." He chuckled.

"Who, who, who are you?" the cornered man stuttered.

"Why, I am Wolf, your assassin." and with that, he sliced his throat. Wolf stepped back, cleaned his knife, and was gone in a flash of darkness.

Wolf landed on Chaos`s planet, and walked into the throne room. Chaos smiled, and said " Well done Wolf, why did you take so long?"

He shrugged, " I got bored, so I went to Freddy`s. I also took the night shift. I killed all of the robots…...they actually weren't that hard to kill."

She smiled wryly, "No, I guess not. Wolf, I`m sorry to tell you this, but you must go back to the Greek world, Tarturous is rising."

Wolf gaped, then yelled "WHAT?! You told me that I would never have to go back there again!"

Her face twisted into an angry expression. "Perseus! I know that I promised you that, but do you really want Earth to be overrun with monsters?"

Wolf snarled, then sighed "Fine….do I have to tell people my old identity?"

"No."

"Thank you, I will go pack, when will we leave, and who and I bring?"

She thought for a moment. "Bring Beauty, Ice, Sky, and Angel." (Beauty is Silena, Ice is Beckedorf, Sky is Zoe, and Angel is a OC from another planet)

He nodded and left, thinking how the Greeks would act if they knew how he became the man he is today.


	4. I made a mistake, do not kill me!

**Hey, this is fangirl01music, I'm sorry, but I made a mistake, and this is not a good mistake like the discovery of penicillin, its a bad one. I decided that I do not like Zoe being in this story, so do not expect any Zoe in this story. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! PLZ don't hunt me down Zoe lovers! Also, I keep on forgetting to say that I do not own percy Jackson, so here it is, (Clears throat) ****I do not own Percy Jackson!**** thank you**


	5. I tell the guys

Up on Olympus

Everyone was talking at once. Seth was made immortal so that Annabeth and him could continue dating. Everyone forgot about Percy Jackson-except for Hestia, Thalia, Nico, and Artemis- and moved on. "QUIET!" Zeus yelled.

They all quieted at once, and Zeus sighed. " Tartarus is awaking, and is raising monsters that only he knows about, and we have no way to beat them."

"Ah, but that might not be true, you see, I know how to beat them, and I might be willing to help." a voice said. It held power and authority, not like Zeus`s, where it was just arrogance, it said that that the person held power, but would not use it unless you angered the person with the voice.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"Why, I thought that you would know that Athena. I am the mother, and the creator of all." The voice said, amused.

"Lady Chaos, what are you doing here?" Zeus said, setting down his master bolt.

Just after he said that, a woman appeared. She had on a long flowing dress, with galaxies on them, always changing. Her long black hair was flowing, and sparkled with actual stars. Her eyes were black, the blackest black there is. Her skin was as pale, so pale you wouldn't believe.

"I have come to offer my help. I do not like the way that you gods are running the world, but I suppose that Tartarus would do worse." She said looking directly at Zeus.

"How would you help my Lady?" Athena asked, her eyes wide.

"I will send my army. I have about 60,000 soldiers. I will send about 1,000, along with my assassin, and four of my commanders. Be warned, almost all of my army has grudges against you. They can reveal their real identities to you when they are ready. Do not try to take off their hood, they will punish you, and their punishments are painful. Especially my assassin. He has been picking off the scum of the universe for 7,000 years. And all of them have been painless deaths, but he scares them until they are almost insane."

Now Annabeth spoke. "Wait, so your assassin has been the one that has been doing that all these years?"

Lady Chaos raked her with a sneer. "Yes, daughter of Athena, that is what I just said."

"My army will come tomorrow, but expect my assassin to be here five minutes early." Lady Chaos said. "Good day to you all, and to all a good day!" Then she smirked and left.

This left everything in a state of well, chaos. Zeus looked mad that he had to submit to someone, Athena looked shocked that Chaos hadn't faded away eons ago, and Artemis looked sad as she thought of the only decent man that had been on Earth for centuries. Percy Jackson. She sighed, and went back to her hunt. Hestia turned back to her flames, Nico and Thalia glaring at Annabeth, Athena, Seth, and Poseidon, and Seth and Annabeth talking with intertwined fingers about the assassin. But nearly all of them were wondering, Who was this assassin?

On Chaos's planet

Wolf was sparing with his friend Angel. She had long blond hair, purple eyes, a gentle smile that could twist into a snarl that sent armies running, and a dimple in each cheek. His other friends were watching cheering one of them on. His best friend, Ice, had big muscles, black hair, a hard face, and brown eyes. His girlfriend, Beauty, was the prettiest, but Angel wasn't far behind. She had long brown hair that fell down in waves, bright blue eyes, and a big red pouty mouth. Ice was cheering him on, while Beauty was cheering on Angel.

Wolf himself had long inky black hair, green eyes, but he had a tan, it wasn't a big tan like he had when he was…..the boy he was, but it was small. They all had wings, but only his was black. The rest had pure white wings. They were impenetrable, so they didn't need shields. Sparks flew as their weapons hit. Wolf's weapon was a sword, but it could shrink down to a dagger. It was as black as his wings, and was infused with a bit of every metal, but it was mostly Chaos's power, and a metal only he can make. Chaos Iron. The most powerful metal in the universe.

Angel's weapon was a mixture of all weapons, it could transform into any weapon, that's why you don't wanna face her on the battlefield. One minute you could be facing a girl with a dagger, the next with a sword. But, none of the weapons were as powerful as Wolf's.

"That all ya got?" Angel taunted him, turning her weapon into a sword.

"Nope." Wolf grunted. And stomping his foot on the ground, he jumped 20 feet into the air, landed on her chest, and put her sword to her chest. "Yield?" he said smirking.

She sighed,"Fine, I yield." She jumped up.

Wolf sighed also. "Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have to go back to Earth, like Greek world earth."

Angels, Beauty, and Ice's faces twisted into faces of anger. (By the way, they were the only ones that he told.) "WHAT?! Why would she send you back?" Angel yelled.

Wolf sighed. "I only agreed to it because I don't want the Earth to be overrun by monsters. We leave tomorrow. I leave five minutes before you, and make a big entrance, and then you come in the big ship with the 1,000 soldiers, and we annoy the space out of those campers and show them how to fight. But, no, we don't have to tell them our old identities." At this they breathed a sigh of relief. "But our old 'friends' were made immortal, including the guy that Annabeth was cheating on me with." They all seethed, Angel more than them.

"Ok, when do we go?" Ice asked, calming down a bit.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Wolf answered, hating that he had to say it. He wanted it to be in a thousand years or so, but Nooooooooo, he couldn't get a break.

"Ugh, fine…...but, can I kick their butts if they annoy me?" Angel asked, Wolf could tell that she needed that badly.

Wolf gave a little smirk. "Why yes, my fair lady, you can beat the living Chaos out of them is they annoy you. And we need to toughen them up, they're bound to be soft by now." He said, giving a mock low bow. Angel blushed, and breathed slowly.

"Ok, lets go." They all said in unison. Wolf grinned, this is gonna be FUN! he thought


	6. Question time!

**Hey guys, do you want Nico to ****_not _****forget Percy? Or Thalia? I wanna know.**

**And, do you want Artemis and Percy to get together, or or you want him to be with Angel, or do you want him to be at the receiving ends of both and have to chose**


	7. The duel

Annabeth's POV

It was noon, and I was anxious. This assassin was going to be here in about an hour. I admit, I was a little afraid of him, I mean, I had seen what he had done to his victims. I had seen some of the records. Some became extremely paranoid, and others were put in an insane asylum, and the very next day, they were dead, a knife to the throat, a arrow in the chest, a controlled grenade, or they were burned alive for example. He clearly showed no mercy. He was a cold-blooded murderer. He could kill me in an instant, but Seth wouldn't let that happen. He was the love of my life….I had never been happier.

Anyway, one hour later, a black figure was going down to the hill at velocities not possible. It had made a black trail behind it, and when it landed, we could see it was a man in a cloak. It was dark, dark, dark blue with words on it. It was in Japanese. オオカミ Wolf. He had midnight black wings with long glossy feathers, and horns on the tops. He unfurled his wings, regarded us coldly, and walked to the big house. He walked with purpose, a predators walk, like he was on a hunt. The shadows flitted toward him, until he stopped. When he looked back, he waved his hand, and all of the shadows went back to their original places.

I was amazed by the amount of power he showed. They were very lucky to have him on their side. He strode out five minutes later, looked around for a moment, then with a look at a clearance, a cabin formed. It was black with galaxies littered all around it with stars on it. It had supernovae, with the formation of new stars. I was amazed, this cabin was extraordinary. But Wolf regarded it with distaste, and waved his hand again. This one was made of wood, but it glowed with power. It was one story, but I had a suspension that there was more to it than meets the eye.

Wolf nodded with satisfaction. "Thats better." He murmured. Then he looked to the sky, and counted "three two one." and a large ship landed.

**Third person POV**

Wolf looked to the huge ship, where his friends resided for a moment. "Soldiers, lock arms, and march." He ordered. They instantly obeyed,and he moved to see Ice, Beauty, and Angel. They were all wearing cloaks almost identical to his, only their names were on it, not his. **By the way, Ice's is ****アイス****, Angel's is ****エンジェル****, and Beauty's is ****美容****L) **"Hi" he muttered to them.

They all muttered back greetings. "The camp hasn't changed much, well, if you don't count the new cabins." Beauty remarked.

Ice nodded his head, "It's remarkable what people can get done in thousands of years." His voice was literally dripping sarcasm.

Wolf sighed and nodded, already heading down the hill to the cabin. It was very dull, compared to their homes back on the Chaos Planet, but, knowing Wolf, there was more to the cabin that meets the eye. He held the door open for them and exclaimed, "Here's our temporary home!"

They all gasped when they saw the inside. It had flat screen TVs all throughout the house, white couches, 30 stories, and with a enormous fridge that was probably enchanted to have whatever you wanted. Their grins grew, and Wolf chuckled, leading them out into the dining pavilion, where the rest of the campers were. There he created a simple wood table and sat down.

Five minutes later, they were all eating and laughing. Loudly. A tap on the shoulder drew Wolf out of the middle of listening to a joke being told by Ice. He turned annoyed, for Ice told the best jokes. "So, you are the assassin, funny you don't look like much." There stood a teenager, probably Ares. He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, a build that suggested he worked out, and a face that most girls would fawn over, but everyone wasn't impressed, especially Angel, for she had seen better, and he was sitting across from her. Wolf.

"Yes, and you are?" Wolf asked calmly.

"I'm Seth son of Hermes." There, Wolf stood up to his full height, and he easily overtowered Seth.

"So," Wolf said, his deep voice rumbling. "You are the one who made Annabeth cheat on Percy Jackson? You are the one who made her break his heart, you are the one who made everyone else forget about him?"

Seth was surprised, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, that's right." He said, trying to size Wolf up. However, it was a futile effort.

Wolf growled, a predatory growl, and it frightened all of the campers. It bellied great power, strength and canine instincts. "I have dealt with much worse than you. I have dealt with other gods, on other planets, who were thought to be immortal, and were very skilled fighters. Once I fought them, they were on the ground, dead, in just three minutes. I have dealt with drug dealers who had large amounts of guns, and were not afraid to use them, I killed them with one wave of my hand. You do not intimidate me, you should run before I lose my patience, and deal with you like I deal with my targets." He glared coldly, and sat back down.

Everything was silent, until Ice started laughing. Pretty soon all of the soldiers were laughing, and the campers looked bewildered. "Oh, man, that was SOOOOOO lame! Now the one that you gave the king of Beeling, now that was scary, I even got chills, me Ice!" he slammed his hand on the table, and began to cry.

Angel laughed and smacked Wolf on the arm, hiccuping. Seth snarled, and managed to growl out, "I challenge you to a duel, all powers allowed, thirty minutes after lunch.."

Wolf looked at him, and said, "I accept your offer. If I win, then anybody in the army gets to use you as a punching bag. And if you win-" Wolf got cut off by Beauty saying

"Which I doubt."

Wolf shot her a glare, and continued. "And if you win, then you ge the same thing, if you can catch us." he finished slyly.

Seth snorted, "I can catch you, I'm the fastest person at camp!"

Angel raised an eyebrow at him. "And being a god doesn't help?"

He shot her a look, while admiring the way her blue eyes sparkle, the only part that he could see of her.. "I was always the fastest at camp, even when I wasn't a god! So, do we have a deal?" He asked, turning to Wolf.

Wolf sighed and shook his hand, the pulled him close, and whispered, "I promise that you will pay for what you did to Percy Jackson…...He is still broken, he has healed some, but he is still broken."

Seth pulled away, and walked to Annabeth, grumbling all the way. she took his hand and helped him heal his wounded pride. "Don't worry, you'll beat him, you always beat your challengers,m always."

He nodded his head, smiling a tiny bit, kissed her a little bit, and went back to eating.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched as Seth walked up to Wolf, ready to challenge him to a duel. He just wanted to keep his title as toughest guy in camp. However, I happened to miss the way he was looking at Angel. Wolf said what would happen if he won, and Seth walked back, grumbling under his breath, "That guy, he ticks me off the wrong way. I'll show him that I'm tougher than him, he'll see."

I smiled, and told him under my breath, "Don't worry, you'll beat him, you always beat your challengers. **(Alright, I already typed this, so I'm just gonna stop it right here, and continue on with the story.)**

He nodded his head while smiling, kissed me for a minute, and went back to eating his barbeque, while I went back to eating my salad. For some reason, I had always liked blue food since about 7,000 years ago, so my lettuce was blue. I finished it five minutes before the duel, and walked outside to the training area where most of the camp was already waiting.

Seth waited at the right end of the arena, with his sword by his side, and with Celestial Bronze armour on that glinted in the sun. His dark hair had gold streaks in it, making him even more handsome, and I felt myself fall in love even more with him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His blue eyes glinted with determination, and they were so beautiful.

Only the other end was Wolf with his cloak streaming in the wind, not armoured, and without a weapon. He was talking to the Ice and Beauty urgently until Beauty finally shouted. "Ok, ok ok, Wolf, I won't tell Angel!"

Wolf balled up his pale hands, and glared at her, then turned to Seth. Seth was twirling his sword lazily, he was a expert, and I felt pride as she watched my boyfriend glare at Wolf. Then Chiron trotted forward, and said, "No killing, no maiming, stop once one is unconscious. Now go!"

Wolf just stood there, unarmed, and looked ahead blankly. Seth began to run to him, but once he was about a meter away from Wolf, Seth's own shadow flew in front of him, and knocked him to the ground.

Seth got up, and seemed to disregard that accident, and ran again at Wolf. This time however, Wolf simply put up his hand, and Seth stopped in place, seeming frozen in time. Wolf walked forward, took Seth's sword, threw it into the lake, and walked back, putting his hand down, and Seth unfroze, still running to Wolf.

Wolf grabbed his arm, threw Seth over his shoulder, and drew a sword out of nowhere, pointing it at Seth's throat. By now I could not stand to see my boyfriend treated like that, so I threw on my hat, and snuck up behind Wolf, ready to stab him in the back. My plan however, backfired, because, Wolf leapt up, smacked my across the face, sending me to the ground. Seth by now was on his feet, tried punched Wolf in the face, but Wolf put his now spiked boot on his face, tearing the flesh, and knocking to the ground. Wolf snarled at both of us, and yelled to the crowd, "Sneaking up behind someone in combat, when it was only between two people, pathetic, cowardly, and it only angers me more, so I will recede from this battle, before I kill both of them, and yes, I can make immortals fade, but I will not do that, but be warned, for if you do that to any of my crew, I will not hesitate to hurt you fatally." And with that, he stormed away, his long cloak billowing in the wind.

Seth got up, his face already healing, and yelled after Wolf's retreating form. "Yeah, you mess with me again, I'll mess you up so badly, you have to go to the infirmar-" he was cut off by a wave of pure energy, that immediately shut him up.

Wolf appeared in front of him so fast, it was like he went past the speed of sound. He growled out, "You have no idea what i went through when I was with Chaos, what I went through when I was mortal, I can predict your moves before you even make them, I can make you go insane until you kill yourself, or, I could just kill you myself, which will give me great pleasure, and I can assure you, it will be painful, so, lets go have some fun shall we?" He grabbed him by his arm and disappeared, and not five seconds later, there were screams of agony that sounded like Seth's.


	8. Seth Is An Idiot, This Is A Fact

After the match, Wolf's three friends faced Annabeth, their voices hollow and full of anger. "You have done things unspeakable to him, you have betrayed him, you will pay." They grabbed her by the arm, and carved in her flesh, _Cheater Betrayer Killer_, all next to each other, the golden ichor running down her arm. Annabeth screamed in agony, and passed out. They dropped her arm, and turned to the campers. "This could happen to you, do not anger us, and DO NOT anger Wolf, he can kill you without moving…...we have seen it happen." they said in unison.

They turned, and ran into a shadow, disappearing. The campers stood stunned, and not moving, until Chiron trotted forward, and carefully picked Annabeth up, and put her on his back, and ran to the Big house, worry clearly etched on his face.

The screams stopped, and a wolf walked out, his jaw bloody,carrying an unconscious Seth, whose face was bloody. The wolf dropped Seth, and then ran into the forest, but, not before he howled. It held heartbreak, anger, and most of all, horror. The campers shuddered. Seth managed to groan out, "Ow….." and that caused a few tense laughs. Even Clarisse was silent, and that was saying something.

Suddenly a new camper shouted out, "What are you all waiting for? Take him to the infirmary!" That was all they needed to jump back into action. They quickly grabbed Seth, and carried him to the big house, shocking campers along the way. When they got to the Big House, they saw Chiron trying to treat Annabeth's wounds, but the scars would never go away. Annabeth had inchor stains on her arm, while Mr.D was reading a wine magazine. Annabeth was awake, as soon as she saw Seth in the condition that he was, she screamed. As she tried to get away from Chiron, the immortal campers set Seth down and began to get to work. They shoved ambrosia in his mouth, and poured nectar down in his throat.

He soon came around, and then he sighed. He groaned, and tried to get up, but failed. He looked over at Annabeth, who was quivering with anger. "I swear, I will get Wolf, and the soldiers of Chaos. How _dare_ they?! How could they do this to my poor Seth?" At that last part, she was stroking his hair.

Clarisse cleared her throat. "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, they were able to beat Seth, _and_ you. And, they were blessed by Chaos, and they have indestructable wings. I'm not sure that you can beat them."

"I'm sure that I can, I'm the smartest battle strategist since 2014, I can defeat them." Annabeth said confidently.

"Ok, if you say so…." Clarisse trailed off.

**The Next Day**

Annabeth walked to the simple cabin, her hands clenched into fists. How dare they do that to Seth, to her? Oh, she'll teach them a lesson, oh, yes she will. When she reached the door, she gave a firm knock and waited, her arms crossed on her chest. Angel opened the door, and was a bit surprised to see Annabeth here. "What are you doing here, at," she looked up in the sky, "six in the morning?"

"I need to speak to Wolf." Annabeth managed to say without lashing out at her, touching her arm where they carved.

"Ummmm…..ok, you come in here, 'cause," Angel gave a little laugh. "I sure as hell ain't gonna wake him up!"

"Alright then." Annabeth stepped in, and looked on in wonder at the way it was shaped.

"Come on, Wolf's room is this way." Angel said, walking down a long hallway. It was at least a mile long, but Angel simply flapped her wings, and sped off, leaving Annabeth in the dust. When she reached the end of the hall, she stopped at a door with a sign saying, '**Warning:Wolf sleeping come in at your own risk'**

The sign was Ice's idea, after one too many soldiers got hurt when they came in. Angel stepped aside when Annabeth appeared, out of breath. "Alright, here he is. But be warned, do not smart mouth him when he has not had his coffee, it is the only thing that keeps him from attacking people in the morning." Angel smirked. "Good luck."

**Annabeth's POV**

When I walked inside the room, I gawked. It was so big! And there on a king sized bed, was Wolf, with one of his large black wings curled up on his bare back, and one over the side of the bed. He was wearing sweat pants, with inky black hair all over his head. He was drooling a little bit, and his face showed a small smile that quickly turned into a snarl, and then into a smile again. All in all, he was very handsome. Not was handsome as Seth, but still. Aphrodite would be all over him right now.

My face burned, and I'm pretty sure that my face was scarlet. I gave a small cough, and went over to poke him. But before I did, he leapt up, and I saw his six pack and his muscles. My face, if possible, went even more red. In exactly 1.2 seconds he had me against the wall, his hand around my throat, cutting off my breathing. His emerald green eyes were narrowed at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Then he widened his eyes and dropped me to the ground. He knelt down and offered me a hand, which I took. Now I got a good look at him, he really is handsome. He has well shaped cheekbones, a slight tan, and a big mouth that were a light pink. "Sorry." He said gruffly.

He walked out of the room, and, like Angel, flapped his wings and sped off. I just flashed to the end of the hall, and waited. But after five minutes, I heard a cough behind me, I turned to see him holding a mug of coffee, and leaning against a door frame. "So, what do you want?" He asked, stretching.

I cleared my throat and glare at him. "I want you to go away! You endanger everyone here! Immortals, mortals, and partial immortals!"

He gave a short laugh. "Don't you understand? We are your only chance against Tartarus! So, if you kick us out, then, you are dooming everyone in the world! Do you really want that to happen?"

I shook my head no, and he sighed. "Look, we have to train you guys, otherwise, you all will die in the first five minutes of battle!"

I scowled and said, "Yes we will! We have beat every threat that has come at us for the last 7,000 years!"

He scowled and ran at me, grabbing me by the waist and pointed at the ceiling. It opened up, and he shot into the sky. When we were about 500 feet in the air, he let me go, allowing me to freefall. He floated beside me, his wings occasionally flapping. "Ya know, you could just flash to the ground, but, I'm sorta blocking your powers, so...yeah. You are going to be seriously hurt upon impact. Now, we have about one minute before you hit the ground, so listen. "

And all of the while, I was screaming my head off. Finally he sighed and said, "Look, you need us-and I have a feeling that you only came to talk to me about what I did to Seth. I have no regrets, and I didn't kill him, so no harm done right?"

I gave a quick nod, and he caught me by the waist, then gently dropped me in front of the crowd that had began when he shot through the ceiling. I was really shaken up, so I was shaking pretty badly. Suddenly, all of the girls in the area, even artemis, were blushing. I turned around to see Wolf, with a hoodie on, the shadows covering his face. What they saw was his well shaped body.

He stretched, and yawned. "Ok, soldiers, the usual routine. 30 laps, 50 push-ups, and one hour of sparring, break!" all of the soldiers immediately began to run.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After the soldiers usual workout in the morning, they were in the Dining Pavalon, eating, while looking at Seth, and burst out laughing. Seth on the other hand, was scowling at them, while Annabeth quietly ate her breakfast of eggs and toast, while glancing the soldiers of Chaos.

After lunch, they all walked to the archery range to practice. There was enough room for all of the soldiers to practice. Angel took out her dagger, and Seth yelled at her, "This is the _archery _range, not the sparring area!"

Angel just smirked, touched the end of the blade of the dagger, and it transformed into a golden bow that had a blade on the edge. It glowed with such power, that the mortals had to look away, until she said quietly, "Power that be, shine down on thee, may your reign forever be." It's power calmed down, but it still quivered with excitement. She smirked, and drew her bow, and an arrow of silver energy came in the bow, and she let go. It sailed in the air, leaving a trail of stars, and landed on the target. Bullseye. Shortly after, all of the soldiers were making arrows sail through the air. Wolf had his own target, away from the others. His black wings shuttered in the wind, that was released when he released his arrow. it was also a bullseye, but he gave a small frown. Then he gave a small shake of his head, and walked away.

"So, you're not satisfied with the results?" seth's arrogant voice cut through his thoughts. Wolf gave a small frustrated sigh, and turned around. Seth was standing behind him, hands on his hips, with a smirk on his face. Annabeth, the stupid Athena spawn, was standing behind him, hand on his arm, and scowling at me.

Wolf gave a small nod. "My results are usually much better. My arrows usually break each other until the target is broken. So,, yes, I am dissatisfied with my results."

Seth, the arrogant fool that he was, challenged him to a arrow contest. Wolf sighed, again, and accepted, again, and stood in the arena, again. _This was all getting boring_, Wolf thought. And all of the soldiers agreed. When Wolf one by five, he walked away, rubbing his forehead, desperate for some action. Chaos apparently agreed, and sent him a message to go kill some drug and mob bosses in Los Angeles. he nearly jumped for joy.

Instead, he flew into the air, grinning, while sending a message to his friends. _**Going to Los Angeles, mission from Chaos.**_

He gave a wicked smile, and flew right into a shadow of a tree, ready to kill some criminals.

**There you go, Chapter 6! I'll try to update sooner!**


	9. Polls

There is a Poll on my profile page for Wolf:Assassin of Chaos...VOTE!


	10. Power Fight

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, but I have had no Wifi and school ya know? But anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and all of that crap, on the the CHAPTER!**

Wolf landed in a park. He gave a small grin as he began looking for his targets. Then, as if out of magic, which, of course it was, he sensed their onion smell. His sense of smell is better than most. Mortal bad guys smell like onions, mortal good guys smell like roses, partial immortal bad guys smell like burnt cabbages, **(Which I loath, burnt, cooked, or just raw)** partial immortal good guys smell like a baking cake, and full on immortal bad guys smell like rotten milk, while immortal good guys smell like fresh, just out of the oven brownies. Yum! He silently stalked them, until they had cornered a young woman around twenty. They were about to rape her. Wolf gave a low growl, and the good ten men looked around, looking for the source. Wolf made the young womans eyes go dark, while he jumped down, and landed in front of them. He quickly gave them injuries while leaving a small feather from his wings. he picked up the woman, and shot through the sky, and setting her on a park bench, and making her eyes right.

He smirked as he passed a TV. It showed the ten men he had beaten half to death. The police were examining the alley while their comrades were interrogateing the ten criminals. Wolf stayed there for about two days before all of them were in their headquarters, shivering, and trying to stay alive. Wolf was up in the rafters, having a mental conversation with Angel.

**Angel: Dude! When are you coming back! Annie and the idiot are annoying the heck out of me, and I need permission from you to kick their buts!**

**Wolf: Yeah, we gotta do it when I come back…...I take Seth and you take the wisdom spawn, my mission is almost over, they're at their paranoid best! Ha! I'll be back in about one hour. Gotta go!"**

**Angel: Bye!**

He gave a low chuckle that echoed throughout the warehouse. The bosses-dare he even call them that?-and they looked around in fear. Soon enough, they were all dead, some from heart attacks, or by their own guns that turned against them until there was only the boss left. Wolf smiled a little, and made the water in his blood freeze, and it expanded until he literally burst open. Wolf didn't even flinch. He just shook his head. "Too bad...my playthings are gone too soon." Then he dove into a shadow and ended up at his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

When Wolf landed near his cabin, he saw Annabeth and Angel having a power fight. Annabeth was throwing daggers that she made appear out of thin air launch themselves out at Angel. Angel simply closed her wings and they bounced off. He jumped in between them, ending their fight. "What happened here?" He demanded.

"This little bunghole tried to rip my hood off, but I elbowed her in her ribs and knocked her to the ground! Then she tried to stab he in the back!"

"Is this true?" Wolf asked his soldiers. They all nodded. Wolf started to glow in anger. _Nobody NOBODY tries to hurt my friends or comrades, especially Angel! _He let out a scream that echoed throughout the silent camp. By now he was covered in black fire that seemed to drain out the power in everyone. His scream was primal, all knowing. This ground started to shake and crack open. The gods appeared, wanting to know where that power surge was coming from. When they saw Wolf, they demanded to know what was happening. Instead, the three commanders ran to him, flying to him, and shouting, "Calm down! Last time, you almost annihilated an entire planet!"

Zeus bellowed, "What is happening?!"

Beauty sneered down at him. "That daughter of Athena tried to _hurt _Angel! And Wolf cannot and will not allow her or any of the soldiers under his command get hurt! If that does happen, he _will_ destroy the solar system, along with this planet unless we calm him down!"

Angel yelled in Wolf's ear. "Calm down, I'm safe! We're all safe!" When that didn't work, she laid her head down on his solider and wrapped him in her wings, starting to cry.

When Wolf heard her soft crying, the black fire immediately dispersed, and he held her close. Aphrodite started saying "Awwww!" As did all of her children. It was just too cute.

Ares was getting tired of all of this lovey dovey stuff so he decided to intrude on their moment. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw the looks he was getting. Aphrodite growled out, "If you intrude, I swear to all of the gods that I will kill you." Let it be said that Ares didn't intrude.

Once Angel was done, he looked down to all of the gods, his anger clear on his face. "So you want to know who we are?" When they all nodded, his mouth set in a cruel smile. "Too bad." Then he dissolved into flames, taking Angel with him.

Beauty and Ice looked down at them in disgust. "This is how you repay him? He got rid of the scum that threatened your children, he has defended you. We are disappointed in you all." With that, they flew away.

**With Wolf**

When they in his bedroom, Wolf collapsed. His hood fell off, showing his crying face. He stumbled to his bed, and almost fell, but Angel caught him, steadying his balance, putting her hand on his chest. He gave a her a small smile and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. She knelt in front of him, taking a pure white feather from her right wing, and pressing it into his hand. "Hey...are you ok?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "Why not?"

He gave a sigh."My life is just a big thing of suck. Every time anyone dies under my command, I feel responsible..." He ducked his head.

"Look at me." When he didn't, she took his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her. "None of those deaths were your fault! They went along willingly and died a hero's death. You need to know that. Stop beating yourself up over it."

She pulled his head into her chest as he cried. Eventually he fell asleep, and she put him into his bed, laying down with him, and putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

**Hey guys, me again, I'm serious, why are most of you guys saying Artemis? I just wanna know, bye!**


	11. HELP!

**GGGGGGGUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS! The poll wasn't of any help! It was fifty fifty...WHAT SHOULD I DO?!**


End file.
